Alice On The Dawn Treader
by MissLoveMeDo
Summary: Alice is back and better than ever with Ed, Lucy, and, um... Eustace. Story is WAY better than Summary
1. Are We In Narnia?

**Come On Then**

It was a normal day in Cambridge, Lucy, ED, and I were out doing groceries, and as usual Ed wandered off. Lucy went to go find him. Once I was done grabbing out the food, I went looking for Lucy and Ed.

"Squirt?" I heard Ed say from afar, "I'm a king! I've fought wars and- led armies!"

I caught up to them and said,

"Not in this world, Ed."

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck here, battling Eustace Clarence Scrubb." He said, helping me pack the groceries on the bike. We turned to see Lucy pulling her hair behind her ear in a flirtatious way.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Oh, Nothing." She said. She turned to the bike and started pulling it away, saying, "Come on then." And we followed.

**It's From Susan**

We finally got to the house, holding the groceries. Lucy walked in, followed by Ed and me, saying,

"We're home! Hello?"

We went through the hall and Lucy went to the kitchen, setting down the groceries on the table.

"Hello Uncle Harold," she said, "I tried to find carrots, but all they had were turnips… again."

"Should we start making soup?" I asked, and still he sat there, reading his newspaper. Ed helped me get my coat off and I helped him.

"Oh, and Aunt Beth is on her way." Lucy said, "UNCLE HAROLD!" She complained.

And still, he sat there, reading on. I rolled my eyes and Ed stuck his tongue out at him.

"FATHER!" someone yelled from behind us, "Edmund is making faces at you!"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He shot a spit ball at my neck and then Ed went chasing after him shouting,

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU HEAR!" I rolled my eyes and then Lucy came out with a letter in her hands, saying,

"Ed! Alice! Look." I looked, as did Edmund, "It's from Susan!"

**Are We In Narnia?**

We went up to mine and Lucy's room to read the letter away from Eustace. Ed and I sat on my bed; Ed then stood up and walked up to the painting on the wall.

"I hope you don't mind a few more months in Cambridge." Lucy finished. Ed walked over to here and took the letter in his hands.

"How will we survive?" I asked dramatically falling on my bed, followed by Ed. we laid next to each other, reading the letter to ourselves.

"You guys are lucky," he said "You have your own room, while I have to share one with mullet mouth."

"Guys?" Lucy asked, "Do you think I look anything like Susan?" She always asked that to me. Ed changed the subject by saying, "Have you guys ever seen this painting before?" and getting off the bed.

"Yes, it's quite Narnian looking isn't it?" Lucy replied.

"Just another reminder that we're here and not there." I said, getting up from the bed and walking over to Ed, having him pull his arm around my waist. Then the door opened.

"There once were three orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes," Eustace mocked us. Edmund glared.

"Please let me hit him," he said. I held him back.

"No," I said.

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund demanded.

"It's my house. I can do as I please. You're just guests," he said. Edmund turned back to the painting and I tried to ignore him. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door," Edmund said calmly.

"Edmund, it looks like the water's actually moving," Lucy said lightly, smiling as she watched the painting.

"What rubbish, see? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels on useless fairytales of yours!" Eustace complained.

"There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless," Edmund mocked sending a smirk my way.

"People who read fairytales are always the sorts that become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books on real information!" Eustace protested and Edmund turned around. Oh no, here we go again.

"Hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we got here!" Edmund yelled. "Edmund! The painting!" I yelled. Edmund slammed the door, closing off the only exit besides the window. "I have half a mind to tell your father that it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets!" I heard Ed yell at Eustace.

"Liar," Eustace said but Edmund saw right through him.

"Oh really? I found them under your bed. And do you know what? I licked every one of them," Edmund said cockily.

"Oh, I'm infected with you!" Eustace cried out in disgust. Water sprayed on Lucy and I then Ed turned to us saying,

"Do you think?"

We all shared knowing smiles and Eustace started freaking out. We ignored him. The water started pouring out more and more. Then, Eustace attempted to smash the painting. We immediately stopped him and it clattered to the ground as water quickly filled the room. Edmund and I tried to resurface. We swam upwards towards the light, and then we noticed that the furniture of the room was no longer around us. We finally made it to the surface. Turning around, I saw the ship from the picture heading towards us and we all started swimming quickly.

"Edmund, Alice! It's Caspian!" I heard Lucy yell and then I turned to see several men in the water, one of which was Caspian.

"It's alright lad, you're safe now," the one closest to us said.

"Are we in Narnia?" Ed asked hopefully. The man laughed cheerfully. "Yes, you're in Narnia,"


	2. Ed's not Here

**Tall Tales**

After Ed and I were lifted onto the ship, we were given dry towels.

"Caspian!" Ed called out to get the King's attention. Caspian turned around with a smile on his face.

"Edmund, Alice! Good to see you!" he greeted.

"Good to see you," Edmund replied. We approached Lucy and Caspian stood on the stairs.

"Men! Behold our castaways: Edmund the Just, Alice the Loving, and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queens of Narnia," Caspian called and the crowd bowed to them. Lucy and I smiled and Edmund did so too.

"We should get you some clean clothes," Caspian said.

"I don't think you'll have anything that fits me," she said. "Or me." I said. Caspian laughed.

"I'm sure we'll find something," he said. Eustace began squealing and Reepicheep landed elegantly in front of them.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy squealed in delight.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir!" the mouse said gallantly. Eustace looked Scared and freaked out. Eh, typical Eustace.

"He talked! Did you see that? He just talked!" Eustace squealed. _No duh, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, it's getting him to shut up, that's the trick," Caspian said jokingly. The crew laughed. Eustace stood and approached a group of crew members who were trying not to laugh.

"I demand to know where in the blazes am I?" he demanded.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy," said a Minotaur. Eustace took one look at him and fainted. "Was it something I said?" he asked the gathered crowd. Ed and I stifled a laugh.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian said with a smile and the Minotaur took Eustace away.

Ed, Lucy, and I joined Caspian who led us through the ship. He gave Lucy and I some feminine sailor's clothes. He gave us our old belongings back and I did an imaginary fist pump when I got my bow and arrows back, same with my dagger. Caspian tossed Ed his torch that he left in Narnia last year. Ed and I smiled at each other.

"Thanks." He said.

While they talked about the happenings in Narnia, I circled the room looking at the things. I was about to touch one peculiar item, when Caspian said,

"Alice, do not touch that." I turned to see he wasn't looking at me, but at a map instead. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I saw that." He said. I crossed my arms and huffed. I walked over to Ed when they were talking about the Lone Islands.

"Well, what is east of the lone islands?" I asked

The captain turned to us, saying, "Things you could barely imagine. Tales of Sea Serphants."

Ed and I looked at each other in disbelief, then back at the captain saying, "Sea Serphants?"

"Alright Captain," Caspian said, "Enough of your tall tales."

**LAND HO!**

After a while, Caspian and Ed were sword fight. _Typical, _I thought. I sat on a barrel and watched. Once they were done, Captain yelled,

"ALRIGHT! Back to work!"

I walked over to Ed and Lucy, Leaning next to Ed, only to have him once again pull his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Edmund, do you think, if we sail to the end of the world, we'll just . . . fall off the edge?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry Lucy, we're a long way from there," Edmund said, taking a sip from his drink.

"I see you're still talking nonsense and drivel," Eustace said, coming up from below deck, causing me to let out a groan.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked in a kind voice.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution," Eustace replied and Reepicheep joined them, saying, "As effervescent as ever, I see," Eustace looked irritated. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost 'em. Simply getting over the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence," he said. Edmund spit back into his drink, making me laugh.

"I don't think he has a cute anything," Reepicheep said.

"I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping," he said and walked straight into Caspian.

"Kidnapping, is it?" he asked and tinkling laughter was heard. "I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will! In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters? It's like a zoo down there!" he yelled.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep commented.

"He's just warming up," Edmund and I stated simply.

"Land ho!" the man in crow's nest called.

**Ed's not here**

After a few fight and kisses on whether or not I should go to the quiet looking island with Ed, I finally decided not to.

Before Ed left, we had a moment to ourselves.

"Is it too early to say I love you?" He asked as I fixed up his clothing. I looked up at him in surprise, only to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back and he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"No." I said after we pulled back. "I love you too." I said only to have him kiss me again.

After they had left, I started to get worried, so I decided to get some sleep.

I tossed and turned in my bed that I was sharing with Lucy. I finally decided to go to Ed's bed and wait for him there. But, whenever I woke up from a bad dream, Ed wasn't there.


	3. A New Crewmember

**Drifting off to Sleep: Ed POV**

When we got back from the island safely, I was glad I convinced Alice to stay. I must be a really good kisser.

I walked into my cabin, setting the sword aside. I looked back up, seeing Alice in bed already. I smiled, knowing that she would come to my room for bad dreams. I pulled off my armor and went to get cleaned off and into something more comfortable.

When I came back, fresh and clean, I slipped into the bed next to Alice. I smiled when she turned around, opening her green eyes slightly. She sleepily smiled and leaned her head up to brush her lips with mine. I smiled when she pulled back. I wrapped my hands around her waist and leaned my head on her chest, only to have her run her fingers through my hair. I love it when she does that. And with that, we drifted off to sleep.

**The New Crewmember**

The next morning, I woke up next to Ed, who was already awake.

"Morning, my queen." He said playfully. I smiled and scooted over to him and yawned.

"My king." I replied. And he kissed me, just like every _normal_ morning.

"Hey, I'm going to be busy today, working on the sword we found last night. Please don't think I'm ignoring you."

"I won't. I find someone else to bother. Like, say, um, EUSTACE!"

"Glad you agree. Now, I want some more rest." He said, pulling me closer, and I giggled into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, then lifted up the back of his shirt a bit and rubbed circles there. He smiled and kissed my forehead in a thank you way.

"Get some sleep… my king." I said playfully, and he obeyed.

When Ed and I were fully awake, and scarily _tired_ of _sleeping, _we walked out on deck. Ed took the sword and chisel with him, giving me a quick kiss as if he were leaving. I walked around the ship, trying to find someone to bother. I picked Eustace.

I found him, sitting between two barrels and writing in something, which seemed to be a journal.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked him.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" He shouted and I backed up a bit. "Goodness, shouldn't you be with your loon of a boyfriend."

"Oh, he's the loon. Yeah cause my boyfriend assumes that birds can talk?" I mocked about the incident that happened earlier with the seagull. Ooh, bad topic.

"You!" he pointed a finger at me. Then almost immediately, Reep came out of nowhere. Eustace grumbled and got up from where he was and walked off, mumbling something I probably shouldn't have heard.

Awhile later, I walked out of Ed's room to see Reepicheep and Eustace dueling. I grabbed and apple from one of the barrels and started eating it, watching all the fun action. When the duel was over, Reep knocked Eustace over and then he too knocked over a basket. I heard a shriek.

"Look." I said, pointing to the basket.

"Gale? What are you doing here?" said the man who had joined us. Captain walked over to the crowd and handed Gale an orange.

"Looks like we have a new crewmember." He said.

"Welcome aboard." I said.

"Your Majesty." Gale said, slightly bowing.

"Please, call me Alice." I said, walking over to where Lucy and I bunk. Guess this means I'll be staying with Ed the rest of the journey.


	4. Message from the author

**Sorry guys, but I am going to discontinue this story. I don't have time anymore to write, if someone wants to continue it, they may. Thank you! And I am terribly sorry! **

**-MissLoveMeDo**


End file.
